ideafandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Marvel and PIXAR's Avengers
LEGO Marvel and PIXAR's Avengers is the Crossover Video Game based on the characters from Marvel Studios and PIXAR. The Video Game would be released on August 20th, 2019. Playable Characters * Iron Man (Mark 6) * Iron Man (Mark 7) * Iron Man (Mark 43) * Iron Man (Mark 45) * Iron Man (Mark 50) * Iron Man (Mark 85) * Tony Stark * Captain America * Captain America (Age of Ultron) * Captain America (Infinity War) * Captain America (Endgame) * Steve Rogers * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Hulk * Hulk (Age of Ultron) * Hulk (Infinity War) * Hulk (Endgame) * Bruce Banner * Bruce Banner (Age of Ultron) * Bruce Banner (Infinity War) * Thor * Thor (Age of Ultron) * Thor (Infinity War) * Thor (Endgame) * Black Widow * Black Widow (Age of Ultron) * Black Widow (Infinity War) * Black Widow (Endgame) * Hawkeye * Hawkeye (Age of Ultron * Hawkeye (Endgame) * War Machine * War Machine (Infinity War) * War Machine (Endgame) * Ant-Man * Ant-Man (Endgame) * Mr. Incredible * Bob Parr * Doctor Strange * Black Panther * Captain Marvel * Spider-Man * Peter Parker * Star-Lord * Elastigirl * Helen Parr * Frozone * Lucius Best * Jack-Jack * Jack-Jack Parr * Violet * Violet Parr * Dash * Dashiel Robert Parr * WALL-E * EVE * Bo Peep * Duke Caboom * Bunny * Ducky * Combat Carl * Giggle McDimples * Forky * The Wasp * Nebula * Gamora * Valkyrie * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Falcon * Winter Soldier * Bucky Barnes * Loki * Heimdall * Okoye * Wong * Mantis * Drax * Shuri * Korg * Miek * Groot * Rocket * Rescue * Pepper Potts * Nick Fury * Dr. Hank Pym * Janet Van Dyne * Happy Hogan * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * Peggy Carter * Jane Foster * General Ross * Harley Keener * Luxo Jr. * Stan Lee 10 Films * The Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Toy Story * Incredibles * WALL-E * Incredibles 2 * Toy Story 4 * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame Levels * Avengers Assemble * Earth's Mightiest * Rise of Ultron * Ultron Undone * Zurg Battle * Captain vs AUTO * House Party * Screenslaver Showdown * Omnidroid Battle * Battle on Titan * Battle of Wakanda * New York 2012 * Asgard 2013 * Morag 2014 * Vormir 2014 * Attack on New Avengers Facility * Battle of Earth Bonus Levels * Ready A.I.M. Fire * Lack of Insight * Lost in the Aether * Awesome Mix Vol. 2 * Welcome to the Jungle * Jack-Jack vs Raccoon * Ant-Man * Christmas at the New House * Running the Gauntlet Bosses * Loki * Ultron * Syndrome * Omnidroid * Underminer * Bomb Voyage * Evil Emperor Zurg * Dragon the Cat * Black Order * Ebony Maw * Ronan * Red Skull * 2012 Captain America * Thanos Worlds * Manhattan * Avengers Tower * Asgard * Sokovia * San Fransisco * Andy's Room * Parr Mansion * Municiberg * New Urbem * WALL-E's Truck * Axiom * Carnival * Wakanda * Malibu Mansion * Hala * Los Angeles * Contraxia * Xandar * Titan * Washington D.C. * South Africa * New Avengers Facility